Family Tree
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Ginny is in for a surprise when she gives birth to Harry's baby. Her attitude and relationship take a turn for the worst and everyone else must face the consequences of her actions... including her baby.
1. Not My Child

**Another Dean fic, this time featuring Ginny. I'm bashing her! Woot! Own nothing.**

Ginny stared at the baby in her arms, and he stared back at her with a look of genuine love and curiosity on his face. "There has to be a mistake doctor." She said shaking her head.

"Ginny, that child came out of you." The doctor said, with a smile.

She looked at the caramel colored child, with his hazel eyes, wisps of brown curly hair and frowned. She knew for sure this wasn't Harry's child it had to be…No… "This isn't my baby." She said shaking her head.

"Yes dear it is, would you like me to get your mother or Mr. Potter?" The doctor asked.

"My mother please." Ginny sighed.

The small child in her arms tried to snuggle closer to her, but she held him away from her chest. She was sure this wasn't her child, her child was supposed to have milky white skin, blue eyes, and tufts of brown hair. Ginny looked up when she heard the door open, her mother rushed over to her with a smile on her face, but when she spotted the child her smile faded. "Ginny, this isn't Harry's child." Molly said.

"I know mom…he's not mine either." Ginny whispered.

"Dear, you gave birth to him-" Molly started.

"They switched him or her… My and Harry's child is somewhere but not in my arms. Mother we have to find my child!" Ginny cried.

"Ginerva Weasley! The little boy in your arms is your child, his father is clearly Dean! Now you must tell him and Harry and you must accept the fact that he is your child!" Molly yelled.

Tears ran down Ginny's face and she looked down at her child again, the baby smiled and reached for her but again she held him away from her. "What's his name?" Molly asked, in a softer tone.

"Mistake." Ginny muttered angrily.

"Ginerva!"

"Evan, Evan Thomas. His name won't be Potter or Weasley." Ginny said, glaring at her child.

"Most mother's love their newborns," Molly sighed. "I'm going to get Harry."

She left the room, shaking her head, and to the waiting room to fine Harry. Molly knew this would put a large strain on their relationship. They were only 16 and 17 years old, and now everyone was faced with the truth that Ginny was…well a little loose. "Harry, Ginny wants to see you." Molly said with a forced smile.

Harry looked at Ron, who only shrugged, and walked towards Ginny's room. When he got there he found Ginny, holding their baby away from her and glaring at it. The baby boy kept reaching for his mother, but couldn't seem to get her. "Gin?" Harry questioned.

"Oh…" Ginny sighed.

Harry walked over to her and the baby, he glanced down at his child and frowned. "Ginny…" he started.

"He's Dean's." she spit.

"Dean's? But Ginny…" Harry started.

"Look at him! He's…God…" Ginny cried.

"Ginny, why won't you hold him? He looks uncomfortable." Harry suggested.

"Who cares about his comfort! I just birthed something I don't want!" She screeched.

Evan began to cry, at the shrillness of his mother's voice. Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes, "Ginny, do something." Harry said.

"No…if I let him cry, he'll learn not to be so dependant of me."

"Ginny he's a newborn!" Harry yelled.

"He's not my newborn, I'm giving him up." She said, confidently.

"Don't you think Dean should know Ginny, and I think he should have a say in what happens to his child." Harry whispered.

"I don't care what he thinks."

Harry sighed, and figured he would talk to her about it once she'd gotten some sleep.


	2. The Picture and the Message

**Chapter Two :]**

Harry sighed, and figured he would talk to her about it once she'd gotten some sleep.

Evan was now three weeks old and Dean knew nothing about his son. Ginny, who refused to have anything to do with the child, was thinking about adoption, she knew she should've at least told Dean about his child, but now she wasn't so sure. She sat silently, staring at the food that was in front of her. A lot of her old friends didn't talk to her anymore, besides Harry. Hermione stopped talking to her three weeks ago, after she refused to tell Dean about his child, Ron stopped talking to her when he saw how she neglected her child, and Harry was about to break up with her because she was being selfish. "Ginny? Are you okay?" A voice asked.

Ginny looked up and saw Dean looking worriedly at her, his eyebrows were furrowed slightly and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. "Yes I'm fine." She said curtly.

"I was just wondering how you and the baby were… I didn't expect you to be back." He said quietly.

"Well I am… and it's really none of your business what I do with my…_child_." She said angrily.

"Calm down Ginny." Dean said, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Calm down? Dean Gregory Thomas, I can't calm down!" Ginny yelled.

By now everyone was staring at her and Dean, some laughing, some worried. "Ginny, seriously, I'll leave you alone." He said, getting up.

"No, stay." She growled.

She dug around in her pocket for a crumpled picture, she threw it at Dean and waited for him to open it. Dean smoothed out the picture and saw a baby boy, he had caramel colored skin, hazel eyes, and most of his head was covered in brown curls. He wasn't smiling like most babies, in fact he looked pitiful, more pitiful than a three- week- old baby should look like. "This can't be Harry's kid." Dean said, shaking his head.

"No shit, it's yours." Ginny said, getting up, and running out of the Great Hall.

Dean stared at the picture with wide eyes, he looked to his right at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione and Harry nodded to him and he sighed as he slid over to wear they were sitting. "Why didn't she tell me?" he asked.

"Ginny hasn't exactly been…stable, these past few weeks." Harry said quietly.

"She's thinking about giving the baby up for adoption." Hermione said.

"She can't…I mean I have no clue how I'm going to help her take care of him-"

"That's the thing Dean, she won't take care of him. Mum does most of the work, Ginny won't acknowledge him as her son." Ron said, shaking his head.

"What's his name?" Dean asked.

"Evan Thomas." Harry said, scratching his head.

Dean sighed and stood, "Should I talk to her?" he asked.

"There's no reasoning with her Dean, you're better off talking to mum." Ron said.

Dean nodded and walked out of the Great Hall, he walked up the stairs and to the Fat lady's portrait. "Dragon Root." He said.

Without any lip the portrait opened and Dean was able to walk through without having to listen to the Fat Lady sing, or whine. He hurried up to his dormitory and got to his owl, "Hey there Angel, I have something for you to do besides bothering mum." He murmured as he started writing a letter to Mrs. Weasley.

Once he was done, he rolled up the piece of parchment and tied it with a piece of string, he then tied it to Angel's foot and told her where to go. "Be careful girl." He sighed.


	3. The Possible Future

**Thank you guys for reading, but I would like a little feedback from my silent readers.**

The Gryffindor common room was silent, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Dean were all uncharacteristically silent. Their dorm mates all looked worriedly at them, but continued to do whatever they had been doing at the moment. A pure white owl flew into the common room and swooped down next to Dean, she dropped a letter into his lap and settled on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. He hurriedly opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Dean,_

_I was about to give you good news about your son, until Ginny ran into the burrow. She's run off with Evan, and we haven't a clue where to find her. We're searching, don't worry, and tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione to keep their eyes and ears open for her._

_ With Love,_

_ Molly Weasley_

Dean stared at the short letter and frowned, he looked up at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "It's from mum isn't it?" Ron asked quietly.

Dean nodded, "Ginny ran off… took Evan with her."

"She's gone mad." Hermione murmured, shaking her head.

Ron looked over at Harry, "You think she went to the states?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, she probably went to give the kid up for adoption…I wouldn't doubt it."

Dean looked at his feet and sighed, "I would've helped her…I want to help her!" He scratched his head and looked over at Harry.

"You know, apart of me wants to blame you for everything…" Harry said.

"It would've been different if it was your child she was pregnant with, like she thought she was in the first place. But, just my luck, she has my kid and goes completely barmy." Dean said, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, in muggle London…

"Mrs. Potter did you say?" Patricia Thompson, the head of the London Orphanage, asked the young girl.

"Yes, I came here to…to see someone…" she stuttered.

"Do you know their name?" Patricia asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"My parents want to adopt…and…well…Could I just take a look, once I see a face, I'll remember the name." she said, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"Are you sure you're not here to drop off that baby in your arms?" Patricia asked, putting her hands on her hips.

The girl looked down, "I…I found him…" she whispered.

"I'm not convinced little girl, now you need to go to the _adoption_ agency with your parents. This orphanage is for children who's parents have died, now you go feed that child…he looks sickly." Patricia huffed, before turning around and started some paperwork.

"You don't understand!" She yelled. "I wasn't supposed to have this baby, okay!? Now take it! I don't want it, take it!"

"Get out, before I call the cops, and if I hear anything about someone finding a baby somewhere other than his mother's arms, I'll make sure you're locked up for good."

"You will do no such thing." The girl smirked.

"And how do figure?" Patricia asked.

Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Patricia, "Aveda Kadavra!" she yelled.

Patricia cried out and fell backwards, her head hitting the counter behind her. Blood pooled around her, and her blank eyes stared up at Ginny. Ginny kissed Evan's forehead and left the crying baby boy in the Orphanage, she then ran.

At Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry were getting into a heated discussion about what they were going to do about Ginny. "As long as she has Evan, he's in danger." Harry said, leaning over to grab Dean's letter.

"Evan will find her, wherever she goes… she can't escape from him." Hermione whispered.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked up from the letter, "What?"

"I read somewhere that… that children who posses magic, and their mother's abandon them. They will find them again, as long as Ginny is alive and she tries to leave Evan on church steps, in an orphanage, anywhere… he will find her. This could torment him, make him go mad, and he'll make sure she goes even madder. If she keeps treating him the way she does, he will eventually kill her, he will start to hate her as much as she hates him. It could develop into a point where he…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

Harry's eyes widened and he shuddered, "Becomes another…Lord Voldemort."

"When he gets to be a toddler, her hatred for him will sink in and he'll begin to understand. He'll hate her, and he'll hate the world…Then, we have a problem."


	4. Where He Belongs

**Thank you guys for reading, but I would like a little feedback from my silent readers.**

After receiving that howler from the Ministry Molly knew her daughter was in trouble. She couldn't believe Ginny had used the killing curse on a muggle, and on top of that no one knew where she or Evan were. Evan had been in muggle police custody until he just simply disappeared. "Molly, sit down, have some tea dear. We'll find Ginny." Arthur Weasley said as he walked over to his wife.

"This would be so much easier if we could get the kids out of school to help, but that wouldn't be in their best interests. With what's coming up, they need all of the schooling they can get." Molly sighed as she slowly sat down on a couch.

Arthur looked at his wife worriedly, he knew this was taking a serious toll on her. Her daughter and grandson were missing and there was a possibility…no guarantee that Ginny would serve time in Azkaban for what she did. Before he could open his mouth to comfort her more Bill ran into the burrow, his breath's short. "A squib spotted her with Evan in Leeds." He gasped as his father made him sit down.

"What's their name?" Arthur asked.

"Verona Lynch." Bill said as he caught his breath.

"Well, I'll go look her up now, the Ministry keeps records of all squibs." Arthur said as he rushed to the fireplace and started searching for his floo powder.

"How do you think Evan is?" Bill asked his mother.

"If Ginny is treating him the way she treated him when he was here, then the poor thing might be close to death." Molly said quietly.

At Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Dean continued to worry about Ginny and Evan. The big problem was that Harry, Hermione, and Ron would make plans to find Ginny _without_ Dean, which made him angry. The three figured they could handle things on their own, and Dean finally confronted them about it. "You'll only get in the way." Ron said shaking his head.

Dean snorted, "I'm worried about Ginny too you know."

"You only care about Evan." Harry said angrily.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"I care about the both of them! He's my child and she's the mother of my child. I have a right to look for her and whether it's with you three or not I'm doing it. I hate to break your little trio up, but you need to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you and that Ginny has other people that love her just as much as you do. I bet if I was Neville you'd let me come along, but I'm Dean, her ex and the father of her child. Ron you don't like me because you feel as if I defiled your sister and Harry you don't like me because she birthed my baby and not yours. Put your bloody grudges against me aside and think about Ginny." Dean said as he turned to walk away.

"He's right you know." Hermione whispered.

"That doesn't mean he's going to help." Harry said as he stood up.

"Harry green isn't a good color on you." Hermione said as she stood also.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You're jealous of Dean, you're jealous that he took Ginny, and you're jealous that she had his child. You need to get over that, the more people we have looking the better." She said as she walked to her dorm room.

Hermione walked into her dorm and saw someone rummaging through her things. "Parvati? Lavender? Which ever, get out of my things! How dare you!" She exclaimed.

The person jumped and turned around, Hermione gasped and backed away slowly. "Ginny?" she whispered.

Hermione took in her friends appearance, her clothes were wrinkled, her hair was tangled, and her face held brown smudges. "Where's Evan?" Hermione asked, concerned for the newborn.

Ginny pulled out her wand and backed away slowly, "I'm not going to turn you in." Hermione whispered.

"Evan is where he belongs." Ginny hissed, and with that she apparated.

"Another offence…She needs a license for that." Hermione murmured.

She ran back down to the common room and saw that the boys had gone to bed. She sighed and walked back to her dorm room. She slowly changed into her pajamas and sighed as she thought about Ginny and Evan's fate.

The next morning in the boys dorm, everyone was crowded around Dean's bed. Dean of course was still asleep, bit even in his sleep he could feel eyes on him. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked to find Neville, Harry, Ron, and Seamus crowded around his bed. "Don't move." Harry whispered.

Dean was about to ask why, when I looked at his chest, a small brown face was staring at him curiously. "Why is there a baby on my chest?" he asked.

"It's Evan." Ron said.

Dean looked at the small face and smiled a little, he finally met his son but how was he supposed to take care of him at Hogwarts? He slowly sat and repositioned in son in his arms. "I'll owl mum." Ron muttered as he walked over to his bed.

"You're holding him wrong." Harry said.

"No he's not, that' how me cousin, 'olds 'is daughter." Seamus said, furrowing his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and went to wash up. Dean didn't notice when all of his friends walked away from him, he only stared at Evan with loving eyes. "I'm sorry your mother put you through this… it's my fault. If you were Harry's she would accept you…but I'm glad you're mine." He whispered.

Evan's little mouth formed an oval as he yawned and his hazel eyes fluttered shut. Dean smiled softly and placed him in the middle of his bed. He then surrounded him with pillows and went to wash up quickly and get dressed. When he came back out, Evan was still sound asleep on his bed. Dean sat on the edge of his bed and wondered what he was going to do about Evan until Mrs. Weasley came for him. He touched Evan's small hand softly and smiled at him. "I owled my mum, a letter should be back by lunch." Ron said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Dean muttered as he ran his thumb along the back of his sons hand.


	5. Dobby Wants To Help

**Thank you guys for reading, but I would like a little feedback from my silent readers. By the way, it's short but I'm having slight writers block.**

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk, going through a bunch of essays and shaking her head. She rolled her eyes at Pansy Parkinson's essay and sat it to the side, she rubbed her temples and sighed. She heard the door opening but didn't bother to look up to see who it was. "Professor… I have a slight problem." The person said.

She looked up to see Dean Thomas holding a small bundle in his arms, it didn't take long for her to find out what…or who he was holding. "Is that the child you had with Ms. Weasley?" She asked.

Dean nodded, "I woke up this morning and he was on my chest, I don't know what to do with him until Mrs. Weasley comes." He said, adjusting the baby in his arms.

"Well Mr. Thomas we've never had to deal with a… baby before. I think I have something in mind, but I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about it first. Until then, go to the kitchen and see if you can get a house elf to give you some milk." She said standing up.

"I don't know where-"

"Yes you do Mr. Thomas, I know my Gryffindor's like the back of my hand. If it's not Granger, Weasley, or Potter sneaking around it's you and Finnigan." She chuckled.

Dean smiled sheepishly and walked out of the classroom, everyone was still in breakfast so Dean was able to get to the kitchen without anyone catching him. "Hello there Mr. Thomas." Dobby said happily.

"Hello Dobby." Dean smiled.

"What might that be in your arms Mr. Thomas?" Dobby questioned.

"My son Evan…I was wondering if you could spare some milk." Dean said quietly.

The other house elves in the kitchen turned to look at him. "Mr. Thomas, I would be delighted. Now if Dobby remembers correctly, growing babies need warm formula." Dobby murmured more to himself than Dean.

Dean watched as Dobby bustled around the kitchen, then he stopped and slapped his forehead. "Dobby bust conjure it up first! Stupid! Stupid!" Dobby murmured.

The other house elves shook their heads and Dean only smiled. He looked down at his baby boy and saw that he was wide awake and staring at his father with wide, curious eyes. "Hey there Evan." He smiled softly.

Evan gurgled and let a smile grace his tiny face. "Dobby has gotten the formula for you Mr. Thomas." Dobby said with a sheepish smile.

Dean took the lukewarm bottle, "Thanks Dobby, and please call me Dean." He said as he stuck the nipple between his son's lips.

Evan drank hungrily, as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Hungry aren't you little man?" Dean murmured.

Once the infant drank half Dean eased the bottle out of his mouth, Evan whined but Dean knew he could only take so much. He repositioned Evan on his shoulder and placed his hand on his back. He softly tapped the infants back and waited for him to burp, he used the blanket just in case Evan decided to spit up. "Dobby will take that bottle now." Dobby said picking the bottle up from the counter and walking over to the other house elf who was magically washing the dishes.

Dean heard a tiny hiccup and a small sigh, he repositioned Evan in his arms again and looked at his watch. He heard the kitchen door open and turned to see Albus Dumbldore standing before him. "Hello Dean, and little Evan." Dumbledore said as he touched the baby's hand.

Evan let out a happy shriek at Dumbledore's touch, which made Dean's eyebrow twitch. "Hm, that's a powerful boy you're holding in your arms Mr. Thomas." Dumbledore whispered to himself.

"Did you say something Professor?" Dean asked him.

"Mrs. Weasley will be here around lunch time, she was held up by the ministry, until then you will stay with Evan in my office. If Ginny comes back she will apparate to Evan first I believe." Dumbledore said, motioning for Dean to follow him.

"She's been apparating? With Evan? What about splinching? What was she thinking!?" Dean panicked.

"She wasn't thinking, and if little Evan here had been a victim of splinching, I don't think she would've cared." Dumbledore murmured.


End file.
